


one day, we'll have it all

by zombiesolace



Series: feelin' myself [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Canon, Self-Discovery, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiesolace/pseuds/zombiesolace
Summary: “What do you mean when you say sex?”“I’m talking about The Dream, baby,” she whispers.He inhales very slowly. She grins at his response, the way he stills and his eyes glaze over. Her nerves are eating at her and she knows Matt is thinking over every conversation they’ve ever had on this and is deciding how to proceed. She knows what she wants and she knows what he wants, she’s just not sure either of them will go through with it.(or: Dan tells Matt it's time he ate her out)





	one day, we'll have it all

**Author's Note:**

> this is v late but in my defense its also more than twice as long as every other one i wrote  
> the bingo square prompt for this one is 'make a wish'

From the hour leading up to Matt’s graduation until the return trip from the OG Foxes annual vacation, they are inseparable. Dan’s hand is tight in his, in his back pocket, in his hair. His eyes are on her, away only for a moment or an unavoidable situation and then they linger once more.

It's been a month since they saw one another last. At the semi finals he’d kissed her in the supply closet; exhausted, disappointed, and shocked. Before that it had been four months. They’d had weekend where their teams had happened to play away games in the same city. She saw him for all of three hours; his team playing like their lives depended on it and her’s at a friendly practice match, playing like their career’s depended on it.

Then months again before that. She can’t remember which month specifically. She doesn’t like that she can’t remember.

And now, they’re together now. It's been two weeks and they have a third. They’re in her tiny ass apartment, knees knocking every time they sit and elbows brushing every moment they stand. It all feels somewhere between too much and too little. She misses her family like she misses birdsong. There’s no need for delightful songbirds in Sacramento, the metropolitan area is not made for them. Yet she can’t help but think the morning’s have never sounded so quiet. And if Matt’s a songbird he’s a Macaw, or Kookaburra. He’s the type of song that’s all ecstatic noise. She fucking loves it. She lies in bed and listens to him clatter around the kitchen, bang about the bathroom, and knock around their room. He whispers laughing apologies as he goes, she keeps her eyes closed and smiles.

She hates the quiet and is counting the days until Allison moves in. She grew in up cramped trailers and crowded dorm rooms. Matt grew up in sprawling apartments and hotels on the sea. He’s jubilant.

“There will never be another terrible roommate,” he says, draped over her bed. “If my new team insists then I’ll be vetting every person they suggest.”

“I don’t know how you can _like_ living alone.” She bundles her laundry into the closet and throws herself on the bed. Usually her laundry stays in the basket, Matt being here is the reason she got her act together. That’s her point. She’s no one to appear functional for.

“I’m going to have me time all the time,” he says on a blissful sigh.

“That’s true. I’ve masturbated more this year than I have in every other year I’ve been alive.” She has the solitude and the time and honestly, she gets bored some days. The ones where she hasn’t worked herself to the bone and run herself ragged she struggles to fall asleep. Masturbating helps; adulthood is weird.

Matt snorts. “That’s not what I meant but also, yeah, that’s the plan. Mostly it’ll just be nice to have my own space.”

Dan has liked that. She likes finally feeling like an adult and having other adults see it too. She has the job, the apartment, and the reputation for it. There’s been a couple of times this break where she almost missed work, almost.

She’s missed Matt no fucking question.

Dan rolls until she’s plastered along his side. He runs his hand up her back and holds it between her shoulder blades, warm and secure.

“I’ve been thinking,” she says.

“Oh yeah?”

Dan hums. Long distance puts every aspect of their relationship into a new light, of course it does. This light is far off and blurred like a lighthouse; manufactured and managed and so often lost to the fog of the daily grind. “This is going to be a time when we look back on,” she starts. “And soon. We’re going long distance again and we’re— well I’m going to be think about these three weeks we spent together.”

Matt rocks onto his side to face her. “No, of course, me too.”

“I want to mark the occasion,” she says, turning hesitant the moment the words leave her mouth.

“What,” he says, tucking a coil of hair behind her ear, “more than my graduation? More than me being scouted? More than the great Kevin Day finally going pro? More than our first time in Hawaii? More than—”

“ _Yes_.” She shoves at his chest, struggling not to laugh.

“How then?” he says.

“I don’t want us to miss out on any opportunities,” she says slowly, like she hasn’t rehearsed this. “Your career has turned big league. We both working towards achievable goals. Everything is falling into place and— there’s something I want to know.”

“Okay,” Matt says. He clearly agrees but doesn’t follow.

“I’m talking about sex by the way.” She bites her lip when his eyes widen. “I’m curious about some things! And I’m enjoying having a clear, set path to follow in every aspect of my life. I’d like to know how to, y’know, arrange sex in my life.”

“Sexy,” Matt says on instinct and then there's a beat where she laughs and he thinks. “What do you mean when you say sex?”

“I’m talking about The Dream, baby,” she whispers.

He inhales very slowly. She grins at his response, the way he stills and his eyes glaze over. Her nerves are eating at her and she knows Matt is thinking over every conversation they’ve ever had on this and is deciding how to proceed. She knows what she wants and she knows what he wants, she’s just not sure either of them will go through with it.

“You’ve thought about this?” he says after a while. His fingers tap at her knuckles like he’s nervously sending her a message through morse code.

Dan sits up. “And now I want you to think about it.”

He pushes up onto his hands. “Oh I’ve thought about it. I want us to talk more about this first.”

She tilts her head, running her fingers through her hair repeatedly. “Do we need to?” she says, “because I think we’ve talked about this hypothetically enough to do it in reality.”

Matt purses his lips. “You’ve said plenty of times you like the idea of some things and have no interest when the chance comes to actually doing them.”

“That’s my point, babe.” She knocks her fist lightly against his chest. “I want to know how I feel about this. I want to know how to catagorise it.”

“Okay, same,” he says, taking her hand, “but I’m going to pretend you said that in a much sexier way.”

Dan snorts. “You want sex then you’ve got the wrong girl.”

“I don’t want sex,” he says immediately.

She feels a blush race across her cheeks. Matt beams proudly, waiting for her smile. She holds off just barely. He wiggles his eyebrows, which is cheating and it takes Dan wrapping a her hand around her mouth to resist. She giggles when he pulls at each of her fingers. “Tell me that was smooth!”

She jerks her head away, pressing her mouth into a line. “Yeah, okay, you got me!”

Matt fist pumps to finish his show and Dan shoves him down onto the bed. She kisses him, more smile than finesse. His mouth tastes much the same.

* * *

The moment Dan realised her coaching job was the real deal she splurged. She bought a fancy blender to make those fancy smoothies Kevin likes to harp on about but is too lazy to actually make. Half her wardrobe was chucked with the precursor that her most fashion savvy friends and sisters would link her to new, distinctive style choices. This was a fresh start, the next chapter of her life breaching into a beginning. To commemorate it she’d stood in her empty room on the last day of University with Allison and Renee at her side. She’d gazed about the now cavernous room – filled only by the memories she’d take with her – nostalgia heavy in her heart and on her tongue. They’d paused quietly, in rapturous recognition. Here, they’d built themselves stability; side by side by side. Dan had stared about this home that was no longer hers, near tears, and she hadn’t given that fucking bunk bed a second glance. Not when she’d known there was a king size on the horizon.

Her and Matt spend a lot of time in the bed. It is truly perfect for lounging.

It is also how they know, while they should both fit on the bed, that there may be some problem solving involved to keep them comfortable and positioned.

Dan clears her throat as she eyes the familiar area like it’s become foreign territory. “I don’t usually like to eat in my bed.”

Matt snorts. He’s on his knees, waiting on that expanse of soft sheets. She can tell he’s just about ready to hold his hand out and draw her in like a skittish horse. Dan doesn’t want to need that.

“All of this is made worse by it being new,” she says, flopping onto the bed.

He stretches out on his side, his head propped up by her shoulder. “Fucking definitely,” he says, “if we could take this just a little less seriously and tell a few jokes this would be a breeze.”

Dan laces her fingers over her stomach. “I already contributed.”

Matt hesitates.

She can’t quite look at him.

“Maybe…” he says and then stops.

Dan twists her sweat slick fingers back and forth. “Maybe what.”

Matt leans into her line of sight. “Maybe we’re going too fast.”

Dan scoffs incredulously, sitting up. “You said you wanted this almost _four years ago_ , we’re most certainly not rushing this.”

“Right,” he says, “but that slow pace is indicative of something else isn’t it?”

She shrugs. Her libido is near nonexistent and she lacks sexual desire. They’ve lived in crowded dorm rooms their entire relationship. They’ve lived in different _states_ this latest year of their relationship. There are many contributing factors here but that’s not the question he’s asking. He’s giving her an out.

Dan takes his face in her hands. She strokes her fingers over his cheekbones and sighs as she looks into eyes. He has the prettiest eyes, the smoothest shine of smoky quartz and the soft petals of the chocolate cosmos flower all rolled into one.

“I want this,” she says. “I’m nervous is all.”

Matt smiles softly at her, touching the back of her hand. “I’m nervous too.”

“How do you want to do this?”

He glances around the bed. “I can kneel on the floor and you can lie halfway down the bed.”

“Your knees,” she exclaims, “you’re going pro!”

Matt bursts into shocked laughter. “Okay, coach, okay.”

Dan waves him off with a click of her tongue and a barely concealed smile. She struggles not to take a breath. “Take a pillow with you.”

She shuffles down the bed as he gets himself comfortable. As relatively comfortable as he can be she imagines. This is another thing about sex: cramps, aches, and pains. Positioning, repetitive motions, awkward angles. She’s sure if she actually felt sexual desire it would be distraction enough but as it is… Simply put Dan’s not the most patient person. She already knows she’s not going to be able to keep this one position.

Matt pushes at her ass, sliding her up the bed until his torso is flat and he’s propped on his elbows. He grins between her legs. Dan can’t help but grin back.

She places her socked feet on her shoulders, just feeling the firm press of muscles making up his back. Matt noses lightly at the hem of her shorts. She wants to appreciate his affection.

Dan licks her lips, looking up at the ceiling. “We both have to be naked for this.”

“Okay,” he breathes, ruffling the soft baby hairs on her thighs.

She strips off her shirt and doesn’t hear him move. She sees him, caught by surprise. “What?”

He sort of laughs. “I was suddenly imagining stripping you, y’know, slowly and kissing you everywhere I removed an item of clothing. The more we mess around the more I understand what you mean about society putting ideas into our heads. I know you wouldn’t like that.”

Dan unclips her bra awkwardly, stretching her fingers up her back. “I wouldn’t mind you undressing me and I wouldn’t mind you kissing me all over, but…at the same time?”

Matt gestures his hand like he’s saying ‘exactly’. He starts undressing.

Dan shuffles her shorts down her hips, thinking. “That’s obviously such a precursor to sex and I know— I know we are about the have sex but. It's what you see in straight movies you know? The candles, it’s the climax of the movie. It’s slow, everything in the room is white and the sex in penetrative. I don’t know…it’s just sold as the epitome of the sexual experience and I don’t like that.”

Matt shoots his undies across the room. “And I don’t want that.”

Dan smiles, small and private. She copies his slingshot action, flying her underwear in the same general direction as his. “Okay, I’m naked.”

He lower himself back onto the bed and it is suddenly seems impossible for Dan to open her legs. “Oh my— fuck,” she says, “we’re going to be here forever.”

Matt laughs lightly. “That’s okay.”

She rubs her hands up and down her thighs, eyes on the ceiling once more. “I want to rip the bandaid off.”

“If that’s what you think is best.”

“I want this to be easy,” she whispers.

Matt makes a soft noise and Dan tears up. She sits, crossing her legs because she knows his eyes will be up on her face but it means she’s taken the next step nonetheless. It’s not so bad. So she’s naked and exposed, that’s not inherently sexual.

“Hey,” he says.

Dan threads her fingers through his.

He squeezes gently. “Do you think maybe this is a sign this isn’t for you?”

She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hands and heaves an annoyed sigh. “I want to give this the old college try.”

“What do you need?” he says. He kisses her knuckles, eyes on her. Dan feels a tender smile pulling at her mouth. She kisses his knuckles in return, airy and lingering. When he blushes she feels a little more even footed. This is Matt. They have time and no agenda. Her feeling are uncomfortable, bulky and rattling, but they aren’t a danger warning. Sex isn’t bad. She wants to try this, properly.

“I’m not going to look,” she says. She lays herself flat and scooches up closer to Matt’s face. He lets out a quiet ‘woah!’ that layers amusement alongside her anxiety. “You do your thing. I’ll keep talking.”

Matt presses his face into the back of her thigh. She feels him release a weighty sigh, its ripples over her skin like fog on water.

“You good?” she says.

“Yep,” he says, “you’ve got me nervous.” He licks lightly at her thigh, turning the smooth slide into soft wet kisses as he explores.

“We’ll see where this goes,” Dan says quietly. It’s a reassurance.

Matt hums and continues caressing her thighs. He strokes the backs of his fingers up and down her skin, giving her goosebumps. His kisses are placed at the backs of her knees and down down down where her thighs crease into her ass. They’re nice kisses, but…

“Don’t bother,” she says, “it’s not doing anything for me.”

“Eyes on the prize,” he mumbles, “noted.”

Her eyes are still of the plain white ceiling but her peripherals catch his curly head of hair ducking between her legs moments before she feels his hot breath on her lips. His big hands are wrapped around her thighs and hips, she clutches at them.

Matt flattens his tongue and gives a slow broad stroke over her. He watches her carefully as his does.

Dan relaxes. Her head feels as disconnected from her body as it always does. “That’s definitely a tongue on my labia.” She can feel his strokes, hot and firm, but they’re just…there. She’s at once relieved and disappointed.

The soft laugh he breathes and the agreeing _definitely_ tangled up in his amusement _definitely_ does something to her but she’s not sure if that’s physical or emotional, skill or fondness.

She’s never had a mouth on her pussy, barely fingers either beyond her own. Her curiosity is as ever present as her nerves. She knows a big part of her expecting, waiting, for something to happen is because that’s how it always goes in books. Something happens, some feeling or touch. She thinks maybe they can get there but the challenge is going to be equivalent to a thousand piece puzzle and acquiring the fictitious Liquid Luck.

Nothing beyond his movements changes for a while so she nudges her foot against his shoulder. Matt raises his head, mouth wet like they’ve been kissing. They sort of have, his lips on hers. She likes that, it puts something warm in her belly.

“What’s up?”

“This isn’t doing much for me…” He could be holding her hand and it would give her the same measure and feeling of pleasure.

He stares at her, brow furrowed. “…are you upset?”

Dan shrugs. She is a little bit, if she looks past her bundle of asexual feelings. Her jaws tenses. “I wanted this to go well for you.”

So very gently, Matt says, “I want this to be about you, babe.”

She holds herself tightly. There’s a good and annoying chance that she needs to get more thoughts out in the open. “I feel inadequate,” she says, “like I should be doing something.”

“You want to change position?” he says, pushing himself up.

Dan shakes her head even as she sits up with him. “I really just prefer when it’s all about you.”

Matt laughs, at a loss, as he sits on the bed. He’s hard, knocking against his stomach. Dan likes seeing _that_. She likes that he’s enjoying himself. Why the fuck can’t she enjoy this too?

He nudges her knee, concerned. “Are we stopping? What should I do?”

“We’ll try a new position,” she says, “aaaand…a new vibe? I’ll put some music on.”

She hops off the bed and grabs her phone. Allison’s Spotify is easy to find. Her playlists are all succinctly named and publicly shared. Dan picks the one named ‘How To Fuck Me’. It’s going to be loud and punchy, which isn’t how this is going to go, but that’s how she masturbates. If this doesn’t work out maybe she can rub one out while they kiss. She kind of likes that idea.

Kelly Roland’s ‘Kisses Down Low’ begins as Dan clambers back onto the bed. Matt looks torn between humour and despair.

Dan wraps herself around him, kissing his shoulder. She hates how anxious her asexual needs make him, he’s a worrier.

“I want this to be about you and be for you,” he says. “I want to do the same for you as you’ve been doing all these years for me but if it’s not _working_.”

She rubs her nose against his bicep. “I think it is.”

He hesitates, rubbing his hand over her calf vigorously. She doesn’t think he realises he’s doing it.

Dan eases closer, all but climbing into his lap. “What’s wrong?”

Matt smiles in self-deprecation. “I’ve never done this before, my nerves are getting the better of me.”

She laughs a little, relaxing. “That makes me feel better y’know, like we’re both adrift together.”

The tense line of his mouth softens into a smile. “What position am I playing, Captain?”

Dan snorts. That helps, she flourishes in positions of authority. “You want me to sit on your face?”

His mouth drops open, his tongue reaching forward and pressing against the back of his teeth. “Yeah…” he says slowly, blinking, “…I’d like that.”

“Great,” Dan says, “I was thinking if I sit – this might be weird, but – if I sit facing down your body, so we can’t see each other. I don’t really like that I can’t look you in the eye but it means I can jack you off if I want.”

“Oh, no,” he says, “you don’t have to do that.” He shoves more of her pillows onto the floor for her to wash later and lies himself flat on the bed.

“I want to,” she confesses, crawling up next to him. “I’m sorry, I was getting…a little bit bored there.”

Matt considers that for a moment, pursing his lips before nodding. “That’s fair. We’re having sex, you don’t feel it. So, as long as you want to continue…”

“I do,” Dan says, straddling his chest. She does it facing him because she wants to be up on him, looking down at him. He grasps just above her knees immediately, thumbs stroking.

Matt licks his lips. “Can we try this way just first? You can turn around whenever.”

Dan looks at him, feeling agreeable all of a sudden. She does like when he’s pleased…

“Is there anything you like?” he says, louder than she expects.

She holds out her hands, palms up. “I know what to do with my fingers to get me off, but your tongue?” She thinks some more but she just does what she needs to get off, she doesn’t think about it. “I mean, do you know?”

“Uh,” Matt says, “can I talk about porn right now? I know you’ve never minded before but we’ve also never talked about it in an applicable situation.”

“Nah, go for it.”

“I’ve watched and read _a lot_ of cunnilingus over the years, like it is _high_ on my list of go to, ah, tropes.” He’s charming, his grin crooked and suggestive, inches from being between her legs.

Dan hums as he says: “So I have an idea.”

“Yeah, me too,” she says. “I want you to focus on my vagina and yourself.”

“…and not include you?” he gathers. “You don’t like this.”

“I haven’t got a fucking clue,” Dan says. “I don’t like how I’m the centre of attention and that we can’t kiss.”

Matt glances down and his eyes bounce up to the ceiling when he gets an eyeful of her pubes. “I think I want to stop.”

She stares down at him, before sliding slowly off his chest. “Because of me?”

Matt frowns. If he weren’t so polite he’d be saying ‘no fucking shit’. “Yeah,” he says instead, “of course I’m doing this for you.”

Dan idly runs her hand over his chest. She strokes the trail of hair running from his collarbone to his dick, brushing it the wrong way until he fixes it. There’s no way she wants to stop, but she’s got to think of something that will please them both.

“You know those pornos were its like a woman in a position of authority and she has someone between her legs,” she starts. “Whoever’s down there is all super eager for it and she’s not paying them any mind? Can we do that maybe?”

Matt pushes up onto his elbows. “You know when you first said you sometimes had trouble getting off I read that reading a book can help. Something monotonous to distract you. I’m not saying you should but, what you’re suggesting is similar. You think that’d work for you?”

“Matthew, my darling boy,” Dan says, grinning. “Stop asking if I think things will work. I’m over here doing trial and error and you keep saying: ‘to what end?’”

He looks away, suppressing a smile. “Would you enjoy that then?”

She thinks it over. “I think, yeah. I don’t want it to be that cold or authoritarian but, I don’t know, I like the sound of that separation. I feel like I’ll enjoy this more if you go to town and let yourself get super into this.”

“I want you to enjoy this,” he says again.

Dan tucks herself into his side. “I think you need to realise that there’s a good chance that I won’t enjoy this in anyway you can imagine.”

He runs his fingers up her spine, slowly bumping over each ridge. “Okay, fair. You throne awaits.”

Dan giggles and clumsily climbs up onto his face. She doesn’t worry about him seeing all she has to offer this time, either because they’re laughing or because the newness is wearing off. She knew this was how it would go down. They’ll be pros at this in no time!

It becomes almost immediately clear that this is a more fortuitous position. She can relax to a certain degree but one point too far and she’ll risk hurting Matt. Her concentration is held by efforts to brace, the rocking motion he urges her to take up, and the beautiful way his brows furiously furrow. He’s far more sloppy this time round; the strokes of his tongue less precise, his concern no longer occupied by attempts at unlearned finesse.

Dan watches him, eyes heavy lidded. He turns his chin up over and over into her, his fingers clenching on her hips with each rhythmic press. She can feel the pleased noises he makes. They vibrate across her skin and sing prettily in her ear. Dan sighs, spreading her legs and sinking lower. The more she distracts herself the more enjoyable the touches are.

With the slow working of her muscles it takes a while for her to notice the bed rocking. She twists, glancing over her shoulder and grins. Matt’s feet are braced flat on the bed, calves tight and defined. His hips a raised just so and roll up over and over in time with his soft noises.

“Hey,” she whispers, stroking his forehead. She almost doesn’t want to disrupt this, him. She was starting to get a feel for this kind of loving.

His eyes blink open heavily. The tip of his nose is wet from where he’s been pressing it against her clit. She wants to press herself deliberately down over his mouth and hold herself there. She could get a grip on his hair, not hard but firm. Maybe she could set the pace and have him match it? Her pulse beats in time to the heavy music. Would his eyes turn dark, his pupils spreading _wide_ to engulf the colour of them? She wants to sink down onto him and maintain eye contact the whole while. She’s not really sure where she’d go from there or what that would do for either of them so she puts it aside for now.

“I’m going to turn around,” she says. She pats at his springy hair and pushes up onto her knees.

Matt makes a soft noise. She’s not sure what he’s saying. “That okay?”

He shakes his head lightly, rubbing at his face. “Yeah, yeah.”

Dan eyes him for a moment before clambering around on top of him. He’s so fucking _into this_. She’s goddamn jealous. The only way she can imagine being as immersed in sex as him is if a genie popped into the bed right now and said: “Make a wish!” Whatever, she’ll tug at his cock until he’s sobbing and she’s smiling.

She resettles on his face, fitting neatly into the cradle of his hands. It's odd to see his body from this angle, the long length of him all stretched out before her. She likes to see Matt’s face when they’re messing around but she certainly likes how he’s all laid out in front her right now.

Dan leans her weight on one hand and strokes the other down the centre of his chest. She rubs a firm line from his sternum to the where his belly button dips. Matt shudders, gasping against her.

“Even if I was into oral I couldn’t reach you like this,” she laughs. His dick might as well be a court’s length away from her mouth. “I’ll have to leave the sucking to you.”

Matt’s laugh is muffled by her flesh and weight. She wiggles her hips from side to side and he laughs again as he tries to restrain her. His big hands hold her steady as his lips close around her clit. Dan reaches for his cock to retaliate and gasps, her body jerking, as he sucks sharply at her.

Matt pushes her upward and she has to catch her weight on her hands. He holds her suspended above him as he pants, “What was that? Was that good? Was is it bad?”

Dan breathes steadily through her nose. “That was unexpected…and…” She licks her lips. There’s a coil of heat and dissatisfaction growing low in her groin. Maybe she _is_ feeling this? Or her body is responding to his touches at last?

She rests her chest and chin on his torso to give her some wiggle room. With some awkward reaching she slides her fingers past her public hair and into the wet mess of her pussy. Most of it’s likely Matt’s spit but the hardness of her cliterous says it all. She jolts at the direct touch.

“That was good,” she says, retrieving her arm. “Maybe keep your focus there for a while? Not non-stop but—” Someone really needs to make talking about sex more accessible. She could show him what she wants but fucking describe it?

“Yeah, no, I’ve got an idea,” Matt says excitedly. She laughs as he draws her to his mouth. He kisses at her clit affectionately before sliding his fingers between her lips to hold her open.

Dan makes a low noise in her throat when he sucks again. It’s fucking weird, she’s never made noises like this before in her life. This is as immersed as she’s ever been in sex, which, is rather a compliment. It’s…nice. They’ve been going at it for like – she glances at her discarded watch – half an hour so that proves she does just need to keep at it. And keep at it because she wants to see where the impatience in her groin will take her.

That being said it’s more intense sensation that anything she’d describe as pleasurable, nothing like kissing for example. She puts her attention on his cock because damn does she want to wind him up some more.

His hips jerk at the first brush of her fingers, his mouth stilling. Dan laughs, deep and throaty. She presses her hips down onto his face and murmurs, “Don’t mind me.”

Matt’s fingers flinch before he continues eating her out. His movements are slow again, his attention on her. Just the way she likes.

Dan presses her smile into the crook of her elbow and gives a long sure stroke of his cock from root to tip.

“Fuck,” Matt mutters before sucking at her clit just as deliberately.

Dan shudders, her pussy pulsing. “This is fucking weird.”

“Dan—” He takes a breath, thighs shaking, as she rubs at his head. “—are we still—?”

“Yeah,” she says, feeling hazy. She swallows as he licks a line from her clit to her hole. “Don’t stop or I’ll lose it.” The build is slow compared to her usual orgasms, so slow she’d missed the first signs of its growth. She can feel it now, like there’s energy warming and gathering between her thighs.

She works one of her hands under his ass and gives him a fond squeeze. Matt moans and cups her ass, plastering her against his face. Dan rocks her hips in tight circles, imitating the slow roll of her own. She watches him work himself over, thrusting into her hand easily. He’s so eager she barely has to move. She drapes herself over him, her muscles relaxing — she lets him take all her weight.

Her breath is coming in short, sharp bursts now. Once again it is impossible for her to imagine opening her legs. They’re so close to something here and she’s not going to pass up on the experience. She wants her legs locked around Matt’s head, his mouth buried between her thighs and her hand busy on his dick. “Is this what sex always feels like for you?”

“What,” he mumbles, pushing her away.

Dan shakes her head and presses her hips back down until their lips connect. She daren’t break rhythm, they might not be able to build it again. “Never mind, never mind.”

It probably isn’t what he feels like, she thinks smiling, she’s far more coherent.

“I like you like this,” she says. Matt moans softly and she kisses at his chest. She gets her other hand on him and works him over in a tight grip. When he moans again he does it with his lips wrapped around her clit.

“Fuck,” she whispers, baring down. “Keep going, baby. Keep loving me like that.”

His hands clench on her ass, holding her still. The pressure has her lips parting, her hands stuttering.

“I’m close,” she says. “Don’t slow down, I’ll lose it.” Dan rolls her hips in slow sensual waves. She can imagine what they look like, her grinding on his face and him loving it. A shudder runs through her body like the foreshock of an earthquake. His mouth feels less like a touch now and more like pleasure. It sparks through her trembling body ever time his lips brush her clit.

“Matt,” she gasps, losing rhythm. “Matt, suck— again, hard.”

Her body quakes like the earthquake has come calling but she feels like a lightning strike. Dan makes a wounded noise and falls lax, hot all over and running with tremors. For a moment she thinks she might like sex.

A flash of sensation races through her pussy and she struggles up. “Oh, oh, not my clit, not—”

He thrusts her further down his body, still eating her out. She knows she pools wet after an orgasm and if the way Matt sinks lower to her entrance and licks long and slow against her with a moan is anything to go by he just found that out. His caress sends a bolt of pleasure race through Dan and her hips jerk involuntarily.

She makes a grab for his cock and misses. His hips bounce and roll without rhythm, too impassioned to predict. She struggles to free herself from his desperate grip. “Matt, baby, it’s your turn.”

Dan falls off of him, careful with her feet and knees. He fumbles himself into an upright position, slack jawed and soaked through. Shit she wants to kiss him.

Matt throws his legs off the side of the bed and tugs frantically at his dick, moaning low and deep in his chest.

“Hey, hey,” Dan says, struggling to follow with her lax body, “kiss me, I want to taste.” She’s curious and frenetic, her pussy pulsing with this weird, sweet energy.

Matt groans, brow crumpling. He slings and arm around her waist and tugs her until their skin melds from the sweat. His mouth clashes into hers, sloppy and delicious. She approves of the taste and enjoys the extra wetness to their kiss but it's Matt’s energy that really pleases her. She loves him like _this_. Pleasure is a gorgeous look on him.

Dan throws an arm along his shoulders, cups his face in hand and kisses him eagerly.

“Was that okay?” Matt manages, half pulling away.

Dan tugs him back, licking into his mouth. “Definitely in the top five times I've been eaten out.”

Matt laughs, throwing his head back. Dan press her smile into the crook of his neck and weaves her fingers through his. It takes a handful of tugs at his cock for him to come. His body shakes and his mouth softens against hers. Dan presses herself in tight to hold him better.

They wind down like that, intertwined, kissing languidly as gentle as dew settling on early morning grass.

Matt pulls away after a while and stares. There’s an intensity to his gaze, a urgency in his soft brown eyes. She’s far more bright eyed than him. It doesn’t look like her post-coital phase is much of anything. Still she’s happy to wait out and enjoy his pliant, incoherent after effects.

“Dan, I—” He cuts himself off and she waits, tracing circles behind his ear.

“What is it?” she asks after a few moments.

He huffs, “I love you and I want to kiss you some more but I need to clean up.” He waves his come covered hand at her and Dan pulls a face — she’s fairly neutral towards sex but the gross factors tip the scales fast.

“Yeah,” he says smiling, eyes bouncing over her expression. He kisses her sweetly, “Love you.”

He stumbles out of the room and Dan searches for her adventurous panties. She pulls on an oversized tee that was probably Matt’s once and collapses back on the bed. She doesn’t like the idea of being naked right now. The sheets take some wrestling to get under but the moment she’s covered from neck down she sighs. They hadn’t messed up the bed too much at all. She pats over the sheet and finds it fairly clean. There’s a wet spot from where she was just sitting with Matt but other than that. She fingers the wet patch, that's never happened before.

Dan works a hand into her undies and slides her fingers between her folds. She can feel her heartbeat thumping within her soft flesh. With tentative slowness she presses her fingers into her entrance. She’s wet, jumping with her pulse, and maybe marginally looser than she usually gets when masturbating. She cups her pubic bone and hooks her fingers in deeper, holding herself. That isn’t a half bad feeling at all. Her soft, wet flesh is quite nice to touch actually. Maybe that’s why the world goes on and on about the majesty of pussy.

She closes her eyes and relaxes into the warmed sheets. She feels as she does after one of her rare notable orgasms. Kind of over it but also pleased everything went successfully. She certainly wouldn’t mind doing that again, though definitely not any time soon. She huffs a laugh, maybe in another four years.

Making a distraction out of reading as Matt suggested is an intriguing idea too. They could mutually masturbate also, and she had enjoyed to jacking him off while he ate her out. Maybe they could try some of those someday in the far future. She’ll think on it a while longer before bringing those proposals up. That was great but also…it’s sex.

She cringes further under the sheets as she recalls how fucking _awkward_ that had began. Nothing had happened for a good twenty minutes and honestly the memory of that’ll be a hurdle in itself for her to jump next time. For a mutual first time however that was probably rather successful, especially on top of her being ace. So she’ll dread the beginning in this hypothetical next time but with more effort put into setting a mood that could be smoothed over. They need to be laughing to dispel her nerves, that or dabble in some roleplay they can take only half seriously.

“Should I put clothes on?” Matt calls from the bathroom.

Dan slumps back into the bed with a smile, amused with herself and the lengths his cautiousness. She tucks her hands behind her head and closes her eyes. “Just your undies, hot stuff.”

Matt returns wearing a pair of clean underwear and a relaxed smile. He slides under the sheet next to her and cuddles up close. Dan rolls so they’re chest to chest. She props her head on her hand and throws a leg over his waist. Cuddling will forever be the best part of sex as far as she’s concerned.

Matt cups her hip and strokes his thumb back and forth just below the side of her panties. He's grinning.

“So that was great,” he says, “I mean I'll need to think it over some more because it literally just happened but I really enjoyed that.”

“Mmm good,” she murmurs distractedly. She tilts forward, kissing him lazily.

He pulls away all too soon and Dan makes a noise of protest. He tucks her against him and says: “I'd like your thoughts thanks.”

“I mean it was nice,” she tries and Matt laughs.

Dan throws up a hand. “The orgasm was full bodied. I felt the 100% effort you put in. Uh, you didn't miss a trick.”

Matt knocks their foreheads together. “Do you think you could maybe sound a little more like a sports commentator?”

Dan laughs. She’d certainly felt something today but it hadn’t been because of the sex. “I enjoy you.”

He groans and pulls Dan on top of him until his face is buried in her neck and she has her arms bracketing his skull. “I have the best girlfriend.”

She smiles shyly, playing with his hair. She glows warm and hazy deep in her chest like the afternoon sun is shining on her. “Oh yeah?” she says, “what's she like?”

Matt exhales a hot breathe of a laugh against her neck. “She urges us to be indulgent.”

Dan snorts. “Really? I’m not sure that’s right.” How much can they really indulge at a long distance and focused fully on their careers? She wouldn’t change a thing about their lives, but she wouldn’t complain if teleportation came into existence.

“You’re wrong,” he says. “And how dare you talk shit about my girl.”

Dan grins and presses her cheek to his forehead. “My boyfriend's kinda to die for.”

“Oh shit,” Matt says, “I like you so much.”

“Yeah.” Dan sighs happily, her eyes falling closed. “We really lucked out, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe it's over,,, that was almost too much fucking fun. i want to do something like this again, maybe more asexuality or more of Dan and Matt or even this sort of 5 + 1 format i'm not sure yet. all of it was GREAT and i truly appreciate everyone who has commented and will comment in the future <333  
> 


End file.
